


Canta's First Day

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Other, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: What happens when a sheltered young lady futanari centaur is finally let out into the world to go to school with other young adults? This.
Kudos: 13





	Canta's First Day

Ch.1 

The maid finished tying the long blonde hair into a French braid. Canta demurely thanked the maid, and stood up from where she had been reclining. The wall mirror now reflected all of Canta’s 7 foot tall body as she straightened both her lower horse form and her human upper body. She had to lay on her side to allow her hair to be brushed at all, given her full height. A custom nightgown preserved her decency almost to the ground, no small feat of sewing for the maids of the household for whom the young centauress had provided a slew of unforeseen duties from birth. Canta turned her human part to the side to get a better look at the braid, and smiled once she saw the evidence of her unruly hair being tamed. The brief thought of unruliness was enough to cause Canta to remember how fortunate she was to have been born to the wealthy Lautus family.

Centaurs, as they were popularly known, had begun appearing randomly among human births 20 years before at a tiny percentage. However, the difficult pregnancy, dangerous birth, and revulsion of many parents for what many considered to be subhuman mutants meant that many centaurs were either aborted, put up for adoption, or even left alone in the wilderness. There were even rumors of some secret herds of wilderness survivors. Fortunately for Canta, the Lautus family had enough pride to value any child born to it and enough money to ease her upbringing compared to most others of her kind. She had been home-schooled for elementary, middle, and the beginning of high school, but she would be transferring into a private high school today for the first time at 16 years old.

Canta was worried. Not just about about the poor treatment she might receive as a centaur, but also for her body's other idiosyncrasies causing problems. For one, her breasts were abnormally huge. Even now, they stretched out the front of her nightgown to the extent that one wouldn't be able to discern much of her front below their inconcealable bulk. Moreover, she had produced a great deal of milk naturally ever since hitting puberty. Her breasts would swell and leak if not milked regularly, and the staff of the Lautus estate had secretly begun using it more than store bought milk once each milking session had entered multiple gallons territory. Among the staff, the taste and freshness were considered incomparable to normal milk. Though there was one problem...

“It's time for your morning milking, Miss Canta.”

Her thoughts were interrupted by the maid, whose eyes were on the growing damp patches on the front of her nightgown.

“Good heavens, you're right. Do you have the jugs ready?”

“Of course, here.” The maid carried the first sizable jug over to where Canta was unbuttoning her top. After the first button was undone, the rest of the buttons suddenly reached breaking point from her insistently swelling breasts and popped open. Canta blushed as her buoyant mounds were revealed in their awesome glory, and even the jaded maid couldn't help but gaze in awe for a moment. Despite their size, they were unmarred by stretch marks or scars and looked like they had been carved from pure white marble. Milk streamed out in rivulets from the swollen nipples in dire need of squeezing and began to make a puddle on the floor.

Canta squeezed her right breast, her hand imprinting deeply into the copious mass without covering even a fourth of its surface, and aimed it at the jug. A forceful stream of her thick milk began pouring into the container. She sighed in relief as the pressure lessened and her breast began to diminish slightly. She stopped for a moment to let the maid switch in a fresh jug for the now overflowing one and finished off her right side. There was a noticeable cup size difference between the drained and full breast, but by the time Canta had finished filling another 2 jugs with her left side, her right breast had already visibly grown a bit with fresh milk. However, something else had grown as well that demanded more immediate attention. That something had already poked out from underneath her nightgown and was inching towards the maid still in front of her.

“I'll need lower milking too, please.”

Precum gushed from a cockhead the size of a large fist or even bigger, sporadically covering the front of the maid’s uniform.

“Of course, I'll prepare the room immediately.” The maid rushed out even as her gaze lingered on the visible portion of the massive prong spurting out precum streams each larger than an entire normal load, knowing that it was only the tip of the over three foot throbbing iceberg hidden underneath the nightgown.

Fortunately, Canta only had to trot to the room across from her own for lower milking. When she had first hit puberty, the messes had gotten worse and worse in her bathroom; her instincts and growth exceeded her self control until a particularly enthusiastic session clogged the whole estate’s plumbing with an unprecedented amount of her thick semen and her parents decided to enact a more permanent solution. Her unique body's fluid output was now even greater, but at least she had a way to release it properly now.

When Canta was born, the doctor initially pronounced her male. Later, after bringing in a specialist, they labeled her a perfect hermaphrodite; the first recorded instance for a centaur. However, given the low amount of documentation of centaur births, that may not have meant much. Canta’s male part now dwarfed horse and human counterparts, and it was still growing. It usually sat only partially sheathed, with most of its flaccid 12 inch form nestled against her horse belly. When erect, it became so long that she could reach down to where it poked out between her equine front legs and rub it, though even two hands couldn't encircle any part of it, let alone the flaring head. At times like this, her balls could enlarge from their normal size of grapefruits to as large as beach balls, though she had never tested her outer limits due to frequent milkings.

Canta reached back to pull the rest of her nightgown off before rushing across the hallway while indecently naked and dripping precum globs from her bobbing phallus that waved in between her front legs wildly. It had only been a year ago that her erect length hadn't reached in front of her, and she was worried about how much longer she'd become in time.

“May I begin?” The maid asked, tentatively watching as the centauress’ dark balls throbbed larger with each passing moment along with the thick, vein latticed surface of a decidedly unladylike prong. Rather than being purely like horse or human, her cock was a mix of attributes. It had a more dome shaped head but it would remain sheathed when flaccid while the sheath and below shared signature dark equine pigmentation. The aesthetic result was unique and powerful looking; a sexual microcosm of Canta's mixed genetics. The maid broke her gaze from the hypnotic throbbing of the cock and looked up to her charge’s upper body.

Canta's flushed face was enough of an answer, but she said “P-please do.” Her testes became uncomfortable when they reached such sizes and she felt even more cum filling them as her anticipation peaked. Despite the discomfort and aching with the need for release, Canta secretly loved the feeling of her body refilling its copious fluids. The maid quickly pulled a super sized condom from a stack against the wall and pulled it over the jerking cockhead. She rubbed her hands along the top part of the steel shaft, privately enjoying her job.

Canta had no reason to hold back and felt her first load surging up the long shaft that ran beyond the whole length of her body, swelling its thickness. She bit her lip as the first shot of many erupted into the condom, easily stretching it like a balloon. Each spurt caused her equine legs to shiver in ecstasy, and it seemed endless. Though her balls were diminishing, it was a slow process to battle against her formidable semen reserves from a full night's sleep. The pressure of each stream was such that even without Canta flexing, the size of the thick blasts of hot cum that filled the condom was still absurd. It began to look like a big beanbag. The maid couldn't help but ogle every inch of the unparalleled cock as she caressed it and found herself growing wet from close contact with such primal virility. Each pulse of cum thickened the shaft briefly, only gradually reducing in strength. Finally, her orgasm ended with a shot only slightly weaker than the rest.

The maid tied off the condom and dragged it a few feet away with difficulty before Canta spoke softly, “May I please have another?” Reaching for another condom, the maid already knew what sight would greet her upon turning back. A still-hard cock, jerking and aching to unload the rest of the night's production. She was right, and new precum was matting the floor already.

Canta looked demurely at the maid as the new condom was slipped on. The afterglow of her first condom filling exertion mixed with a primal eagerness to unload more. The centauress couldn't help but hump the soft hands slightly in her eagerness to finish her morning milking. The remaining contents of her diminished balls surged out to fill another condom in impressive fashion as Canta moaned slightly with each pulse of her blood filled cum cannon. This kind of multiple orgasm was the usual, and it was often necessary in order to release enough of her fresh cum to be able to focus on her studies and hobbies.

Finally, Canta's rod began drooping and her balls were exhausted, only the size of oranges now. Her afterglow left her thoughts scattered and warm. She absentmindedly noticed the size disparity between her two huge breasts was annoying and reached down to suck a bit of her own milk from the right breast.

“Miss Canta, wait! You know what happens when…” But the maid was too late to stop a few gulps of fresh centauress milk from being drunk.

Canta felt newly energized, then suddenly realized her mistake. A wave of euphoria and heat washed over her, almost making her dizzy with lust. She felt her balls greatly multiply their refilling speed, restoring themselves to bulging beach balls again already while her huge phallus grew even thicker than before. The cock expanded past 40 inches in length and began to occupy more of the insufficient space between Canta's legs as it became swollen by milky hyper arousal. If her body was satisfied a minute ago, it showed no signs of it now. She already felt a massive new load about to spurt out from her self induced pheromone overload; excess precum was already shooting out, heedlessly covering the floor in freshly made liquid. This was the same kind of accident that had ruined the estate’s plumbing in the past.

“I'm sorry… I'm not sure what came over me. Perform the emergency reroute.”

“Of course!” The maid already had a tube with a massager attached ready to go that she quickly fit around the front bit of Canta's cock. The destination of the tube was the recently built vast underground container for such occasions. Canta’s hyper-aroused cock flexed abruptly, firing a first shot so strong that the tube looked like it was about to burst from the pressure for a moment. So much semen bellowed out of the beautiful centauress’ megacock that it seemed even more unbelievable than before. Veins were standing out all along the shaft and the milkily recharged testes were barely budging as they throbbed and pushed out limitless thick ammo. Canta moaned louder than before from the sensation of so much fluid being expelled and it took minutes before she could gradually sense the epic cum simmering down despite the greatly increased velocity. It still took another 5 minutes of ceaseless semen discharge from her milk enhanced sex organs, but at last she was once again spent.

“I'm terribly sorry about that, my absent mindedness lengthened the session unnecessarily.” Canta's polite apology was completely at odds with her disheveled state; her pretty face was flushed, small streams of new milk ran down her front from her still engorging breasts, and her shrinking cock was sputtering dregs of cum into puddles beneath her sweat covered chestnut horse body.

\- -

A visit to the family bathhouse and some help putting on her custom uniform later, Canta was finally ready for school. She exited the front door at a jovial trot as several maids and butlers bowed and wished her good luck. One advantage of her form was that “walking” to school was much quicker than it would be for a normal person. She hoped that the morning milkings would tide her over for her first day, though sometimes it was difficult to predict…

Ch.2

The homeroom teacher quieted the class down before announcements.

“Alright alright, settle down. Today, we have a very special new student joining us. Our school is very fortunate to be the first school in the country to have someone like her join the student body.”

He peered out into the hallway to see if Canta was outside. “Come on in and introduce yourself!”

Canta opened the door and leaned down to not bump her head on the doorway. The class was completely silent but for the clopping of her hooves as she turned to face the class. Her breasts jiggled as she turned, emphasizing how close her white button down shirt was to its breaking point from their bulk.

“Good morning. My name is Canta Lautus, and it's wonderful to meet you all.” She politely bowed slightly. “I hope I'm not too strange to make friends with...and that we have a wonderful rest of the year together.”

The class responded with more stunned silence before the teacher, who was also somewhat stunned, pointed to the special desk prepared for her in the back with a cushion for her to lay her horse part on. Her thick form could barely fit between the desks as she cautiously made her way to the back, the gazes of the other students burning into her.

After laying down, the first class began. However, whispering and stealing glances at the unusual new student didn't cease despite the repeated attempts of the teacher. Canta tried to ignore the attention she was getting, but couldn't deny it was a bit uncomfortable.

At lunch, a group of a few girls came over to chat with some burning questions lined up.

“Hi…do all centaurs have as big boobs as you?”

Canta blushed. “Ah…I'm not quite sure, I've never met another one.”

“How did you get a uniform that fits you? And a bra?”

“They're custom, I hope the uniform isn't too immodest.” Canta heaved a troubled sigh, her simultaneously shifting bosom temporarily mesmerizing the gaggle of girls and male spectators.

“Is it just me, or are those even bigger than earlier this morning?”

“Yes, they'll get bigger until I milk them. And please no more questions about my...body. I know I'm strange enough as is.” Canta looked away at the window and her beautiful profile was enough to make the girls’ hearts skip a beat.

One of them recovered more quickly than the rest, a sporty looking girl with a ponytail. “I'm Jessica, it's nice to meetcha Canta.” She extended her hand. Canta looked down, confused for a moment, then shook hands stiffly.

Jessica reacted with a laugh. “C’mon, no need to act so reserved. Let's be the first cross species friends in the school system!” She hugged Canta with an obvious ulterior motive of squeezing her magnificent mounds briefly. Canta was surprised at the sudden embrace and the squeeze immediately made visible wet spots where quick spurts of milk had soaked through her thick bra. She unintentionally moaned lightly and the class' already awkward atmosphere since her entrance now became tinged by the erotic as many of the boys shifted to adjust their boners while eating from lunchboxes.

“P-please warn me next time…I'm sorry my body is so strange.” Canta implored Jessica.

Jessica kept grinning despite her shock and said “So you're saying there will be a next time!” The rest of the girls laughed.

Jessica noticed her hands were a bit damp from where she had squeezed and raised them to her nose to take a whiff. Honey, wholesome milk, and...something else...wafted into her nostrils and immediately she began to feel a bit woozy. Maybe she just needed to splash herself with cold water, she thought to herself.

“I'll be right back. Just have to go to the bathroom real quick.”

“God Jessica, it's hard to keep up with you.”

The girls laughed again. Canta looked worriedly after Jessica departing form and excused herself as well. Her tall form towered over the seated girls as she straightened herself and trotted away.

\---

Jessica licked her hand as she stepped out and her brain sizzled instantly. ‘Whoa, is this really milk?’ She thought to herself. She speed walked to the restroom and she barely had time to reach a stall before Canta entered suddenly.

“Jessica, there's something you should know. You might be feeling unwell because of my milk. It can have some...effects on people. My parents told me to be careful, and I'm sorry if you were inconvenienced in any-”

Her apologetic monologue was interrupted by Jessica once again squeezing her swollen breasts, this time harder and ready to taste more milk she was suddenly craving. The damp patches expanded drastically and the animalistic Jessica couldn't stop herself from bringing her tongue to the dampness.

“Goodness! Well, if this will help make friends...I suppose it would be easier to just take my shirt off.” Canta unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her overflowing bra, both in milk and flesh. A quick unlatching revealed her perfect udders that mocked gravity as much as they could, given their size. Milk leaked out and Jessica quickly latched onto her left nipple. The overwhelming mass of the practically sloshing tits enveloped Jessica’s face. Canta patted her head softly as she felt her left breast’s milk reserves drain slightly.

Jessica hadn't been rational for the last few minutes and she was now frantically fingering herself while greedily sucking the oversized nipple for more of the most delicious drink she'd ever had. Canta’s bosom completely obscured what was happening below them so Canta had no idea how effectively her body’s pheromonal milky concoction was preparing Jessica to be bred. Canta herself never thought of her unique attributes through that pragmatic lens, but she was basically a highly evolved breeding machine that could singlehandedly spread the centaur race when viewed objectively. Her aphrodisiac milk was a necessity to lessen inhibitions about the size of her phallus and to refresh her own stamina if need be, while her copious flood of virile semen could easily leave multiple partners pregnant from her seed with just one orgasm. Speaking of which, Canta could feel her balls begin to expand more rapidly underneath her knee length skirt despite her trying to interpret this breastfeeding as platonically as possible.

“Erm...Jessica, I think it would be best if...oh.” Canta began, but then saw Jessica’s eyes roll back from the last of many self induced orgasms in a row and then faint in a heap. A puddle of milk and Jessica's own juices overtly marked the spot. This was a scene that had occurred a few times before with maids in the household, but she hadn't wanted to cause a new friend to faint on her first day at school! Canta's cock had been partway through hardening but her anxiety caused it to soften rapidly; however her balls remained larger than before, packed with the extra arousal created semen and her passive growth since the morning's releases. Her skirt wouldn't have to be pulled up very far for the undersides of the two orbs to be revealed.

Avoiding thinking too much about it, Canta pulled Jessica up onto her back with surprising strength and moved as quickly as was safe to the nurse's office while students would often stop and gape at the sight of a centauress briskly trotting down the hallway with an unconscious girl on her back.

\---

The rest of the day was uneventful; Jessica napped all afternoon (the nurse said it was just “exhaustion”) and Canta tried to focus on studying as her body’s four globes become progressively more insistent on being released. She had to shift how she was sitting on the cushion due to her balls becoming larger than beach balls; she had to raise her skirt slightly with one leg to prevent the fabric from being obviously dominated by their forms. Meanwhile, her poor button down looked ready to be torn in half. Her bra and packed cleavage were clearly visible through the pulled apart gaps between buttons. Her face was flushed by the end of the day; she hadn't realized how much she relied on regular milking at home before now. For the last few years of her life, she'd been able to empty herself out every few hours if she so chose. A whole school day without a sizable semen blasting break was agony, and she craved release. She waved goodbye to the group of girls she had met and zoomed out the door in a flash, eager to get home.

Canta could already feel her repressed cock hardening on its own as she reached the school gate. She got 100 yards down the street before realizing her current state prevented her from cantering at all. In only a few more moments, the front of her skirt would no longer be able to contain her insistent rod and she was a good 15 minutes from home. She ducked into a nearby alleyway without thinking. She reached down and pulled her skirt up over the noticeable bulge and her dick popped in front of her, spurting more precum over the alley walls than with the maid in the morning. Her body hadn't liked being blue balled with Jessica and Canta was suffering the consequences now. Her swollen balls reached her fetlocks now, and she knew she couldn't deny an orgasm here and now. She could feel her titanic testes rubbing their bulk against her back legs as they fought for more room, and she unintentionally moaned from how sensitive the tautly stretched skin was from the condensed gallons upon gallons of thick cum that had been generated. She didn't know where this long alley led, but she hoped it was nowhere important as she reached down to urgently rub her still growing dick as it swiftly reached her “normal” erection of 40 inches.

Perhaps because the true build up had been hours long, her orgasm struck abruptly and an impressive deluge poured out of Canta's massive cock, matting the wall she aimed at completely and splashing all over the alley floor. Veins bulged and her balls throbbed as wave after wave of centauress semen covered the area. Needing to relieve her swollen tits as well, she undid the harassed buttons and took her bra off. The small amount of milk fed to Jessica earlier hadn't really been enough to take much pressure off and it had only been from her left breast, which was now barely noticeably smaller than the right. She forcefully pressed into both breasts to send arcs of milk into her lower half’s blast zone. A car passed by the alley behind Canta, and the unexpected noise caused her to turn suddenly. Her wildly bouncing breasts continued releasing thick streams milk in all directions, including a stray spurt that landed on Canta's own face.

Inhaling the aroma and accidentally swallowing even small splash of her milk had an immediate effect on how manageable this little alley session would be.The river of her output begin flowing out of the alley as her orgasm kicked up a notch and she unconsciously flexed the whole length of her once again growing phallus, causing a shot that hit the wall so hard it ricocheted many feet into the air before landing and augmenting the flow. What would've been just a cum covered alley after a normal orgasm was turning into a centauress semen aqueduct as her body's incredible potential was pushed to the limit.

Meanwhile, the flood of inhumanly thick cum was continuing downhill to a local park that was down some steps after a turn in the alley. First the steps became a river, then the park itself became more and more submerged. The sandpit, the playground, the basketball court; all were made victims of the centauress’ unparalleled output by merit of their lower altitude until the park resembled nothing more than a semen swimming pool with only the hoop and the monkey bars visible.

Drowning in the heightened pleasure of the absurd orgasm, Canta began to see images of her female classmates appear unbidden in her head. In her imagination, some were covered in her cum while others sported full bellies of it. She closed her eyes as she fantasized and felt gallons upon gallons surge through her inhuman shaft constantly, knowing that a load this size must surely be awe inspiring to anyone not already familiar with the unique centauress at her best. Normal human logic didn't apply to her body. Her huge balls continued to churn effortlessly for several minutes before they finally budged below full and gradually returned to a manageable size. Once the last few colossal blasts were flexed out by her now 45 inch cock, Canta finally basked in her afterglow. Her breast milk and cum factories only needed a moment's rest before they began to refill once more, but Canta wasn't about to test her luck beyond her already stressful first day: things definitely didn't go quite as planned.

Cumming outside of home had definitely been a forbidden thrill, and Canta felt like a new side of her was awakening. She pulled her disheveled skirt back into place before stepping back out of what used to be an empty alley. She really had to be extra careful with her milk from now on.

Ch.3

Canta was too embarrassed to come back in the grandiose front door of the Lautus mansion with her somewhat unkempt appearance. Instead, she went around to a back door through the kitchen. A maid was there mixing some of Canta's milk with water. After a few orgiastic incidents among the staff after Canta first started producing her potent dairy, everyone made sure to water it down heavily. The result was still tastier than normal milk and would give a bit of a boost like pheromonal caffeine with only light arousal instead of debilitating horniness.

She waved to the maid, who greeted her appropriately, and made her way back to her room. There, she slumped sideways on her low mattress that she preferred to a normal bed. Her father would almost certainly learn of what she had done on the way back to school, though surely no one but her family and their staff would have an inkling such a tide of liquid could have come from Canta, let alone one person. She wasn’t worried about the school finding out, but she was worried about the repercussions at home. They might pull her out of school right after she finally got to meet people her own age…

With these thoughts rolling around her tired mind, she fell asleep for a nice mid afternoon nap.

\- -

In her dream, Canta’s subconscious came to the fore and displayed scene after scene of relentlessly fucking everyone in her life. Despite the fact that she was still a virgin in real life; her suppressed instincts knew how to paint a vivid picture. First, the girls at school were pierced by her long shaft, then the maids at her family estate, then even her own mother…

\- -

The maid from earlier knocked on Canta's door to check on her before dinner but received no response. As she turned to go, she heard a pained sounding moan. Immediately worried about her charge, she opened the door with an “Excuse me!” and rushed in.

Canta’s eyes were closed but she emitted another moan as she humped the air frantically with her fully erect cock that waggled in the air as much as it could given its steely hardness. She still laid on her side so her whole underside was bared to the shocked maid. The maid didn't know about Canta's recent escapade that flooded the nearby park, and so she she didn't know how biologically impressive it was that the centauress’ balls were full to bursting with fresh semen, as the bulging yoga balls forced her hind legs apart gradually more with each passing moment. Precum spurted out periodically, each time prompting a moan as one of the bedroom walls received a fresh coat of virile paint.

Canta opened her eyes groggily. “This has been such a weird dream...I guess it's a maid again now.” In mere moments, she rose and strode over to the maid. A new precum splash soaked the maid’s apron and filled the poor employee's nostrils with the potent aroma of Canta's output. Canta reached down and tore the outfit off the maid with inhuman ease, then picked up her whole body. The naked and shocked maid stuttered “L-Lady Canta, please come to your senses!”

“This part of the dream seems quite realistic....oh, I almost forgot.” Canta used her right hand to unbutton her shirt while still holding the maid aloft with her left. Her swollen right breast popped out and she wasted no time in squeezing it, firing streams of milk at the besieged maid’s face. What was once a practically terrified expression quickly morphed into a hot blush. As soon as the maid let out a moan of her own, Canta brought her right hand back to steadying the small woman’s body and jammed her cock against the small vagina. Fortunately, the only soft part of her huge cock was the head. A few tries later, it squished itself into the comparatively tiny opening and let Canta start driving in around 9 inches of her long cock into the maid. She roughly slammed the maid’s womb with the limited leeway she had, though the centauress’ rock hard shaft easily held the entrance open once it entered while the maid’s body and psyche were powerless to resist the sexual monster that violated her.

“Wow, this feels better than earlier in the dream...it's so realistic…sorry, but I already can't hold myself back!” With that last statement, sperm abruptly gushed into the woman's womb from Canta's impatient balls. There was an audible gushing noise as the maid’s tummy became swollen with the beginning of the huge load. So much sperm soaked her insides that it would impossible not to consider her instantly pregnant. Canta begrudgingly pulled out when she felt the cum start backwashing with nowhere left to fill despite the still-large size of her balls and let the rest of her orgasm cover the maid and the whole side of the room with her impossibly thick cum that oozed slowly down the walls piled up on the floor.

Canta gloated in afterglow for a moment, then began to realize that this definitely was not a dream. The details of her room, the sensation, the familiar throbbing of her still hard cock, these were definitely not the same as her dream a moment before. Usually Canta’s anxiety would wilt her member if she was shocked like this, but for some reason this time her instincts were proving stronger than her intellect. After tasting actual sex for the first time, her cock would not, could not go down without more.

Her body moved practically on its own to leave her room while her mind was still in turmoil. She looked behind her to see a slimy precum trail behind her, freshly made after her first conquest. Turning back forwards, she found herself at the maid dormitory. Her cock inched forward enough to push the door slightly inward, as if trying to enter on its own. Canta pushed it forward enough to open the door and let her peek in. A few maids were on break in casual clothes or changing. Seeing one busty maid in her undergarments was enough to set off the quick shot centauress again, blasting a spray of gunk all over the maids. Canta knew she'd come too far to stop now and reached up and squeezed her breasts as hard as she could, harder than when she milked it them or earlier. Thicker streams of milk than usual arced into the room, clashing with the intermittent semen blasts and filling the room with pheromonal fumes on a scale she'd never tried before.

Her sudden orgasm came to an end, and she moved to the busty maid to ravish her just as she had the one in her room moments before. The door swung closed once Canta's bulky form fully entered the room. Within 5 minutes, a mix of thick semen and milk leaked out from under the door into the hallway. After 10, it was a small river that began flowing to the rest of the house.


End file.
